You Are
by AwesomeEyes
Summary: Puck and Rachel sing a song to Finn and Quinn. Hinted Fuinn forgiveness. Puckleberry. One Shot


**Hey, this is just a one shot and I dont think I will turn it into a story, but I might. You never know. Please let me know what you think of this. **

"I love you!" Talking.

_"I love you!" Rachel_

"I love you!" Puck

_"I love you!" Both_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the sing. **

**Song: "The Only Exception" By Paramore**

**Love AwesomeEyes**

**Shout out to lalalamarieme, she kinda helped me with the plot a little bit and with the singing and making it an actual duet.**

Kurt and Matt had just finished singing there duet that Mr. Schue had asked them to sing. He was trying to find the perfect pair to sing a duet at National's. So far, Finn/Tina, Mike/Santana, Mercedes/Artie, and Kurt/Matt how gone and it was Puck and Rachel's turn to go.

The couple had made an interesting pair, but they somehow made their relationship work. Puck was less of a 'jerk' and Rachel was less of a drama queen. When Mr. Schue had wanted to pair Quinn with Rachel and Puck with Mike, the two had told them a flat out "No". They would only sing together. Mr. Schue hadn't heard Rachel and Puck sing together, but now was better than never.

"Alright, Rachel and Puck your up." Mr. Schue said, hoping that this pair would be better than the rest of the kids. The other pairs were good, but not what he wanted.

Rachel came onto the stage carrying a stool with Puck behind her with his guitar and a stool also.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." Rachel said, "I'd like you all two now witness the power of two hand crafted voices come together in a beautiful melody that borders on the personal level to both Noah, and myself in some ways. And we would like to dedicate this song to two fellow Glee members." She finished off with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't help yourself could you, Berry?" Puck said, sitting on a stool.

Rachel huffed and sat down again, looking out into the crowd. Puck started playing his guitar and started strumming a nice soft beat. Rachel brought the mike up to her mouth and sang softly. Rachel sang with a voice that could challenge an angle.

_"When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it"_

Puck came in and sang the next part of the verse.

"And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_"_

She looked over at Puck and smiled before closing her eyes and singing the chorus, Puck singing with her.

_"But darling,__  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"_

Finn watched the girl up on stage with a smile on his face, but for some reason his eyes started wandering over to Quinn, whose hands were on her stomach. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss her. She was his girl still in a way. But Rachel started singing again, so he politely looked back at the singer and his once-best friend.

_"Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face"_

Puck was strumming, but he noticed when Quinn looked over at Finn with a sad look on her face. He looked over at Rachel, who was looking at the blond with a sad smile on her face.

_"And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness"_

_"Because none of it was ever worth the risk"_ Rachel and Puck sang; making eye contact with each other while they sang the chorus.

_"Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"_

As the rest of the band came in and started playing, Puck just kept his eyes on Rachel as she stood up from the stool and belted out the next verse.

_"I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream"_

_"Ohhh"_

The band died down and Rachel sat down on the stool again and reached over and placed a hand on Pucks shoulder and sang the chorus one last time.

_"You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"_

The band started to build up again as Rachel kept on singing, standing once again and moving to the front of the stage and down the steps two where Finn was standing and grabbed his hand and pulling him after her as she moved to go between the rows to the other side were Quinn was sitting with Brittany and Santana. Quinn sat and watched as Rachel giddied Finn over to her. Quinn's breath caught when, Rachel held out her hand for the blond to take. The ex-Cheerio didn't move at all so Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled the two up on stage with her and Puck, who was still playing his guitar and sang the next part of the chorus with Rachel.

_"You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"_

Rachel sang, placing Quinn's hand in Finn's.

_"And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing"_

Rachel finished the song and Puck stopped playing and went to stand behind the small brunette. She smiled up and him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You did a good job, Noah." Rachel said with a smile.

Puck smiled down at her, and bent down and gave her mouth a full kiss before pulling back and watching Quinn cry as Finn gave her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

**So, yeah. That was just something I've had on my mind for a little bit. Its kinda choppy and missing a few plot pointers, but I just wanted Rachel and Puck to sing this song. Please leave a comment, favourite. All that wonderful stuff. **

**Love AwesomeEyes**


End file.
